Thanksgiving Special
by supercoyote08
Summary: Mark and Susan have something to tell Hardcastle PS: Sorry this is late had to make some changes


"Hardcastle and McCormick" is not owned by Susan, my wife is a fan of the show so I put her in this story -So anyway we both worked on this story and we had a lot of Help from JeanneZ84. (I like to Thank you a lot for the help with this story.) This is our 2nd story --hope you enjoy. This story is for The Thanksgiving Challenge Thanksgiving Special By SuperCoyote08

It was a chilly November morning over Gull's Way. Mark came down the stairs ready for work he went the Kitchen get some Breakfast. He reached into the cabinet and got a Box of cereal and a bowl then he got spoon from the drawer. Mark put the bowl on the table and poured the cereal then he walked over to the refrigerator to get the milk,as Mark was pouring the milk Susan comes into the kitchen and says. "Hey, I hope that is not all the cereal." Mark looks at her and smiles pointing to the cabinet " There is another box up there." Susan turned and went to the cabinet to get another box and a bowl and spoon. As she is pouring the milk into the bowl she says"Have you thought about what we talked about last night?" Mark looks at her "um mm, I am going to talk to someone and see what they think"  
Susan then looks at Mark "You know that Thanksgiving is a week away"  
"Yeah, I know" Mark looks at him talking "You know that we decided to tell him about us going together." Mark looks up at her "I know we did,but I have to find a way of saying it without him blowing his top. That is why I am going to ask a friend about how to go about it."Susan gets up and puts her bowl in the sink and turns around and looks at Mark "So you are going to talk Frank,huh"  
The back door comes open and in walks the Judge and Mac from outside. They are arguing over who won the basketball game. The Judge stops talking to Mac and looks at Mark and Susan says "What are you two talking about? I heard Susan say something about going to talk to Frank"  
Mark looks over at Judge replies "Yeah, I am going to ask Frank if can Claudia make a surprise pie for Thanksgiving." Mark got up and puts his dishes in the sink then he said" well, I gotta go work see you this afternoon." Mark walked out and the Judge turned and looked at Susan and said "Are you going to work today?" Susan looks at the gray hair man and answers "I Figured I see what you and Mac wanted to eat before I go work"  
Mac pulls up a chair and sits down "I would just like a bowl of cereal"  
The Judge goes and sits at the table "I am not hungry just give me some coffee"  
Mac turns to the Judge"Don't forget you owe me twenty I won the last game"  
The Judge hands Mac the twenty grumbling."You fouled me so I really won"  
Mac looked up from eating "Do you know how many times you fouled me?" The Judge looked over at Mac replies"When you get done feeding your face McQueen you can get started cleaning the gutter's"  
Susan just smiles"Well, I have to get going see you two later"  
Later that day Mark is at the office and it is about lunch time. He picks up the phone dials a number a moment later Mark speaks and says"Yes,can I talk to FrankHarper?" Across town Frank answers the phone"Hello,Frank Harper." "Hey,Frank it's Mark how you doing"  
"I am doing okay just keeping busy." Then Mark asks"You busy for lunch"  
Frank answers back"No. I am not busy." "Well,Mark reply"How about I meet you for lunch"  
"You buying?" Frank smiles "  
Yeah I'm buying,I'll see you at 12:30 ok at the Burger House?" After they agreed to the place and time they hang up.  
Later At the Burger House they both placed their orders and after a few minutes of small talk, their food arrives and they begin eating and continue the small talk. Mark comes out and asks" Frank you think Claudia would mind making a special Pecan pie for the Judge for Thanksgiving? You know that he likes her pies the best"  
Frank answers"You know she would do it for you and why do you want it to be a special Pie?" Mark puts on his child face on that Frank has seen before."OK,what is it?I can tell your up to something"  
Mark knowing that he can't keep a secret from Frank like he can the Judge. Taking a big breath he begins speaking."Well, I want to tell Hardcase that Susan and I are going together. I need your advance on how to tell him." Frank looked at Mark asked "How long have you been going out with Susan"  
"Well,Mark reply for about 3 month's now"  
Frank leans back in the chair after a minute of thinking "So, Milt does not know about you two at all"  
Mark answer's"No, we been sneaking around going on dates. We decide that it was time to tell , there is only one problem."Frank leans up and looks at Mark "How to tell him without him losing his temper"  
Mark looks back"Yeah,that to or he will knock me out. You know how he is over Susan." Frank looking at his watch "Well, I better get back to the station.I will tell Claudia that you want her to make a special pie for thanksgiving."As Frank is getting up out of the seat smiling he asks"Do I need to send you a special police protection on Thanksgiving day"  
Mark looks at Frank "Very,funny Frank I don't think it will come to that"  
Thanksgiving is now in one day Mark and Susan are outside at the garage talking.  
Mac is raking the leaves and hears them talking.  
Susan asks Mark "So,have you thought about how you are going to tell him"  
Mark leans on the coyote with his arms crossed "Well, I thought we would tell him after we give him the pie"  
Susan looks surprised and says"We? I thought you where going to tell him"  
As Mark and Susan are still talking Mac is standing around the corner listening.  
Mark stops talking for a minute and sees a shadow outside the door.  
Susan looks at Mark with a quizical look and stops talking.  
Mark looks at her like keep talking and then he goes around the garage and sees Mac there.  
He comes up behind Mac and pushes him into the garage.  
Mac half stumbles into the garage"Hey! What are you doing?" "That is a question for me to ask you" Mark replies.  
Then Susan looked at Mac"What where you doing out there?" looking at Susan Mac replies" I was just raking the leaves like the Judge told me to do"  
Mark was getting mad at this point then he shouts"Well, then suppose you tell us why you were outside the door listening to Susan and I talking"  
Mac looks at two of them getting up saying"Well, It was hard not to listen, you two were talking pretty loud." Mark then sighs knowing Mac was right "Well, what all did you hear?" Mac looks at both of them "What I really heard was when Susan asked We? Then she said I thought you where going to tell him? Who are you talking about?  
Mark and Susan looks at each other knowing that they might as well get it over with and they proceed to tell Mac the whole story and when they get done Mac looks at them telling them "I think I need to sit back down again,are you too serious about this"  
Mark and Susan nod there heads. Mac tells the two how Milt gave him "The Talk" about leaving Susan alone and Mac looks at Mark "are you SURE about this?" Mark looks over at Susan" Yes, we are both sure"  
Mark looks back at Mac and tells him "Don't say a word to the Judge. We are going to tell him tomorrow.  
Speaking of tomorrow I need to go to Franks and get the Pie"  
Thanksgiving day starts like it usually did a light breakfast,and a football game on TV. It was getting about time for lunch so everyone was helping to set the table.  
Susan was in the kitchen getting some food to take to the table and Mark walked by her and she looks at him and asks. "Are you ready for this?" Mark stops and he replies"Yes" and he then goes to get some more food and takes it to the table. The group gathered around and admired their work and a prayer was said then the feast with Turkey and all the trimmings were made and suggestions were made about next passed and Milt looks up "Whats for dessert?" Mark and Susan looks at him and Mark gets up "Just sit right there I will get it" Susan gets up "I'll come and help you." The Judge looks at Mac and asks "What are those two up too?" Mac looks back half smiles and shrugs.  
The doors open from the kitchen as the two come out and they say "Close you eyes Judge,your not going to believe this." They sit down and tell him to open his eyes.  
The judge opens his eyes and replies"Pecan pie and vanilla ice cream! My favorite!" Mark looks at him "Yea I know this is from Frank and Claudia"  
As each get a slice and were enjoying the pie,Susan nudges Mark under the table "tell him". Mark looks and the judge and says "Judge,um the pie ok? After a nod from the older man Mark continued on"UM yea glad you like it.  
Oh and I wanted to let you know Susan and I have been going out together." Silence follows the announcement as everyone looks at the Judge as he chews.  
Mark asks."Um did you hear what I said Hardcastle?" The Judge looks at Mark and answers "Yea, I heard I knew about the two of you for a long time." Mark was sitting there then looks at Susan and then looks at says "He told you?"Shaking his head "  
Hardcastle said no it wasn't Mac." Susan looks at the Judge. "It was Frank wasn't it?" Looking at the both of them the judge answers "No Frank didn't tell me either"  
Everyone looks at the Judge who explains "I been noticing how you two have been sneaking around avoiding me when your together and it was not hard to figure it out that something was going on between you." Flabbergasted Mark looks at the man and asks "But why didn't you say something"  
All of a sudden the phone rings and Mac answers and looks at Mark and he says to Mark "Its for you"  
Mark gets up and he takes the phone it was Frank asking about the pie and the surprise.  
Mark answers"Yea,Hello! Happy Thanksgiving Frank,we just told the judge.I'll call you back later ok Frank?" Mark then puts the phone back on the cradle and goes and sits looks at Milt and asks "Well"  
Hardcastle tell him"Well I figured you would tell me when your ready."after a brief pause the judge stands up and he continues on with says."There is one thing I want to say about this"  
Mark looks and gulps and says "That I better not hurt her"  
The Judge looks at the curly haired man and says "Now your cookin'!" 


End file.
